cry_of_fearfandomcom-20200214-history
Community Collaboration
thumb Community Collaboration is a Custom Campaign consisting of 8 chapters developed collaboratively between 8 Cry of Fear''community mappers, led by mapper Arvuti. The campaign consists of several maps in varying visual styles, some with custom models and textures created by their developers. The maps were created individually then linked together by ruMpel. The introduction to this campaign is voiced by Stig, Simon's voice actor. Chapter 1: Arvuti Simon starts in a room containing a lantern. Upon walking down the next hallway he is attacked by a Drowned. Having no weapons the player must escape by sprinting around it and going through a door at the end of a hallway. This brings the player to an open square in which a Nightstick must be picked up while dodging attacks from slowers in the area. The next door leads to a chase down a hallway, with Sawcrazy attacking the player if they don't run down the hallway and get to the door in time. Going through the door leads to a wooded section with a Glock 19 a Shotgun, and a Taller animated and skinned like a Twitcher, as well as a couple of normal twitchers. After escaping them and going deeper into the forested section a second sawcrazy will chase you. Sprinting to the door to escape it will end the level. Chapter 2: Rebchunk Simon starts in a living room in what appears to be an apartment. Exiting this room takes the player to another empty room, with 2 doors. One normal door leads to a flooded dining room containing some Glock ammo, and with a sobbing noise in the background, and the other an afraid of monsters nightmare style door. This leads to a pitch black room in which the player will be attacked by several twitches, after which the exit door can be used. This leads to a room looking like the hospital in ''Afraid of Monsters: Director's Cut, in which the captions appear: Then the mirror in the room breaks and leads to an exit door. The next area contains twitchers and a Psycho that attack Simon as he exclaims that he had an hallucination. Escaping this area leads to a room with blood stained walls, an abundance of shotgun ammo as well as a Taurus Revolver a copious amount of ammunition, and a single Stranger. This room leads to another blood lined and flooded room in which you must do battle with Sawer. Killing him ends the level Chapter 3: A Tricky Carnie The player starts in a dark hallway with white squares, somewhat similar to the nightmare hallways in Afraid Of Monsters, the player is attacked by several slowers and a stranger as they make their way through this area. The player can also pick up a Glock tactical flashlight here. Rounding the corner to the next hallway leads to another attack, this time by several Crazyrunner and Crawler enemies. Rounding the next corner leads to several Faceless, after they are killed you are forced to do battle with Book Simon who appears from another hallway similar to the previous one but with a red square pattern on the wall instead of white. After this battle ends, several more Strangers attack. After they are defeated you can exit to the next map. This continues on, with the exit door leading to a corridor with a metal ceiling and floor, and blood soaked walls. This series of corridors leads to a battle with 2 instances with Book Simon, as well as several Children and a Faster. Escaping this series of corridors leads to the next map. Chapter 4: Tazo You start in a wooded area with your inventory completely emptied, and nothing available but a lantern. Navigating through the darkness the player finds a large staircase lit by several lanterns. Going down these stairs leads to a dimly lit hallway containing a Glock, another lantern, and the player will be attacked by several re-skinned Twitchers. This hallway leads to a maze with no natural lighting, and containing several Slowers and crawlers. Getting to the end of this maze triggers the player to fall through a couple of floors that break as you stand on them. When you reach the bottom level you reach a room with all walls coated in blood, and a corridor coated in blood. Going down this corridor triggers a Sawrunner chase, at the end of which another breaking floor ends the level. Chapter 5: Aresaka The player's inventory is once again emptied, and they are facing a long, dark corridor with a black and white check pattern on all 4 walls, and nothing but a single lantern to guide them. this branches out into a maze, and through a process of trial and error the player must find the end of the maze. If the player gets a turning wrong there will be a Sawrunner waiting for them, making a save here highly recommended. A caption will appear from an unseen presence proclaiming to enjoy seeing the player run like a rat in the maze. After a frustrating process of trial and error, you find the exit which ends this extremely annoying ordeal and leads you onto the next map. Chapter 6: Nalopex The player's inventory is once again emptied, and you start the map in a padded room with a Flashlight and a glock, and must break some boards to go through a corridor to the next area, through a door into another padded room filled with Slowers. Once this room is cleared you must again break through some boards to get to another room filled with. This pattern repeats with a room containing slowers and fasters, one containing several Faceless and a Glock tactical light, a room containing several Crazyrunners and Wall Slowers, one containing several Children, one containing several Twitchers and a Sledgehammer. Clearing this room completes the chapter. Chapter 7: TheEvina The player starts this chapter with their inventory intact, in a hallway full of doors leading to private rooms, some of which are locked and others not, containing various enemies, weapons, and supplies. Doctor Purnell is visible through a window at the end of this hallway. Rounding the corner leads to another hallway full of similar doors and rooms. The key to the back door is hidden in one of these rooms. Finding the key and unlocking this door opens the final chapter. Chapter 8: E3Pointman The player starts in doctor mode, with a cleared inventory, and a revolver, in a run down reception area, for which a key must be found. Unlocking this door leads to a basement type level, with concrete floors and ceiling, and several Wall Slowers, and fasters. Escaping this area leads to a slog through a very dark ventilation system with crawlers, and a Sawcrazy hidden in a side room (which contains no supplies and thus can be avoided). After retrieving an escape ladder and escaping the duct system, the player traverses a hallway filled with Flygares the player uses the ladder to escape through a window. The window leads to an outdoor alleyway area containing a Sawcrazy (which doesn't spawn on every run), and more Flygare and Slowers. The player escapes from Sawcrazy into another apartment block, with a couple of apartments containing ammo and some Fasters. Escaping this leads to another basement like area full of Crazyrunners and another Sawer battle. Winning this battle causes the screen to fade to white, rolling the credits and ending the campaign. Category:Custom Campaigns